


Dreams, or Small Steps

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, Dream Sex, F/M, Hypnotism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar takes advantage of his staff, and of Jasmine, while she sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, or Small Steps

Of course, with a mind so strong he did not expect her to bow. Not like her father, the indolent fool, with his childish wants and his childish doings and his childish mind. No, she was sharper than he, and even Jafar, great sorcerer that he was, was not certain that Jasmine would fall to him.  
  
But, of course, there was no harm in trying. No harm in slipping into her chambers as she slept, and as she stirred to half-awakeness pressing the magic of the staff upon her.  
  
Whereupon, to his pleasure, to his exultation, a new fire shines in her eyes, a swirling red glow, and then she offers herself to him with a flick of the wrists that casts her silk sheets away and exposes the long, beautiful lines of her body to him.  
  
She does not remember. Perhaps the faintest memory remains, and when she looks upon him there is a faint frown that appears on her lips, a flicker between her eyebrows. Jafar smiles lazily, and wonders what it is that lingers with her, whether she remembers the way that he caresses her skin or laps at her soft thighs or when his long, lean fingers pleasure her and she moans. Perhaps she is haunted the way that she takes him in her hands, her soft closeted palms against him, or how she whimpers for the taste of him.  
  
Of course, he knows that it is not quite her, that the fire in her gaze is not perfect, that he must borrow her body and dull her mind. But her voice gasps his name in the spice-scented Arabian night as he runs his hands over her breasts and wraps them around her slender waist, and her flushed cheeks and swollen lips will doubtless make her wonder in the morning what she could possibly have dreamt to leave herself in such a state.  
  
For now, though, it is enough, and Jafar's hand tightens around the wooden staff as heat coils in his belly and a smirk spreads on his lips. Knowing how the curves of her buttocks are beneath those harem pants, how she moans when he nips at the inside of her thighs, and how her hair feels, thick and strong and clean, when he winds his fingers into it. Oh yes, that is satisfaction enough, though in time he will surely push further still. Small steps into her dreams will do, after all.


End file.
